Sixtale
by aLilBoredKid8
Summary: Frisk saved everyone during his battle with Asriel. Or so they thought. Little did they know, there were still lost souls in need of salvation. Six of them, their stories long forgotten. Six souls, to be specific. And if Frisk truly wants to save the world, their stories must be heard. Takes place before Undetale events, after the death of the first fallen child. Possible romance.
1. Chapter 1: Untold Stories

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my second Undertale fic. I'm giving up on Everyone's Safe for now, as I don't like where my OC's character is going. I'll revise it later. But for now, this idea came to me and I really like it. It will follow the six humans' stories before the events of Undertale. Each of those humans had items and colors specific to them. They also had traits specific to them. Whereas Frisk had DETERMINATION, the 2nd human soul had PATIENCE, the 3rd had BRAVERY, the 4th had INTEGRITY, the 5th had PERSERVERANCE, the 6th had KINDNESS, and the 7th had JUSTICE. So I feel like there's a lot to work with on their characters and story. Not only that, but this'll also cover the backstories of all the other characters. Eg Sans' powers, how Undyne and Alphys met, etc. There may be some pairings as I go along (besides the obvious Alphyne). I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Untold Stories

You withstand another barrage of energy beams, barely staying alive. But you were DETERMINED to see this through to the end.

Asriel blocks the way.

You Struggle. Can't move your body.

"Ura ha ha! Still!? Come on... Show me what good your DETERMINATION is now!" Asriel yelled.

You withstand yet another barrage, barely able to move enough to dodge any of them. You feel your soul threaten to break in to a million pieces. But it refused.

The whole world is ending.

You Struggle.

Can't move your body.

Nothing happened.

You struggle...

Nothing happened.

You tried to reach your SAVE file.

Nothing happened.

You tried again to reach your SAVE file.

Nothing happened.

Seems SAVING the game really is impossible.

...

But...

Maybe, with what little power you have left...

You can SAVE something else.

You SAVE.

You reached out to ASRIEL'S SOUL and called out to your friends.

You see all your friends; Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore; all in the state that you met them. You tell them words of encouragement, motivation, and love. You give out a few jokes, hugs, and fake punches. They all remember you, and are ready to stand beside you.

You've SAVED them all, but Asriel is still standing. You wonder who else there is to SAVE, when a light blue light suddenly appears beside you.

You see a girl, surrounded by the light blue glow.

You ask the girl who she is, since that's only polite.

She snivels. "Who cares anymore...?"

The girl sends light blue knives flying at your soul. You stay calm and patient, not moving and avoiding the damage.

She can't hear you.

You CHECK her.

CRYING GIRL- ATK 15 DEF 20

Her face is covered. Around your age. Must be pretty PATIENT to have been waiting down here so long.

She sends the light blue knives again, this time waiting until sending a white one when you least expect it. The knife hits you, and you take some damage.

You haven't met her, but she seems familiar.

You ask for her name again.

"I've been waiting so long..."

You are used to the knives this time, and dodge them correctly.

She's mumbling to herself.

You ask her what she's been waiting for.

The girl finally heard you. She looks up at you. She looks very sad. "Nobody else has the PATIENCE for it."

She grows a gigantic white knife above you. It's huge, there's no way to dodge. You're afraid it'll cut you, but as it comes down, you keep your cool. It suddenly turns light blue at the last second, and you stay still, avoiding the damage.

Her crying intensifies.

You explain that you have a lot of time, and can at least try and listen.

The girl remains sad.

She sends more knives, which you dodge.

She is waiting for you to do something.

You ask her what her name is.

She finally heard you. "Um...Pei..."

The knives she sends this time are all light blue, and don't seem intent on hurting you.

Pei is crying a little less now.

You introduce yourself. She only nods.

Less knives come at you.

She seems ready to talk.

You smile and encourage her to explain what she's been waiting for.

The girl waits. You can't tell if she's thinking or if she's just waiting in general. She sobs."I don't know anymore."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! PS not all of the story will be told in reader perspective. That's going to be specific to fights and Frisk. PS this takes place in the Asriel battle, in case you didn't know. Alright, review if you can. Byee**


	2. Chapter 2: Pei

**Hey guys! So this is the start of the first ARC; the story of the light blue SOUL. The girl from the first chapter is the light blue SOUL. It'll start when she fell, and end when...well, you know. I hope you enjoy! PS it's in first person for now, though that'll change during battles and other things to emulate the game. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **START OF ARC 1: PATIENCE**

 ** _Hm...what a shame..._** A voice called from the void.

 _Um...hello? Anyone there?_ I called back. _Wh-where am I?_

 ** _I don't think that's in my place to tell you._**

 _Well...please? I feel weird...can you help me?_

 ** _Sure...I'll make sure to help you. Partner._**

 _Wh-wha-_

I woke up from the strange dream, feeling like my head was splitting in two, and my whole body was aching along with it.

"O-ow..." I whispered. After lying in pain for a bit, in no particular hurry to do anything with the amount of pain I was in, I decided to sit up and take in my surroundings.

I was lying on a bed of golden flowers. They were quite beautiful, as they somehow managed to catch the suns glow. I felt myself and realized I couldn't find my belongings. After some quick inspection of the flowers, I found my purse and Toy Knife lying close by me. Glad that I found them, as mom would probably kill me if I lost them, I put the Toy Knife in the purse, and hung the purse on my shoulder.

As I adjusted the purse, I looked around. Nothing, only darkness. I could vaguely see a path and a door up ahead. But I had no desire to explore that place at all. So, I took a look up. The sun was shining down through a hole in the ceiling. And the ceiling was made of rock. _Wait, what?_

I blinked, and suddenly remembered what happened.

I was playing with my friends near the base of a mountain. Mt. Ebott, I think my friends said it was called. Our parents told us to only play at the base, since the top of the mountain was kind of unexplored. I was okay with that, playing make-believe with my friends. After all, my dad had just bought me this super cool new Toy Knife. My mom didn't like it, but she saw how happy I was to have it to play with my friends, so she let me keep it.

But they started talking about wanting to explore the mountain. When I said it was a bad idea, they called me chicken. They said lazy chickens get left behind, and they started walking, talking about how lame I was. I didn't want them, or the rest of my friends, thinking like that about me. Plus I thought it'd be a bad idea to be alone. So I followed after them, desperately trying to catch up. But they got too far, and eventually I couldn't see them any more. I was completely alone, and it started raining too. I got scared. So I decided the smartest thing to do would be to wait until somebody found me.

I found a little cavern to hide from the rain in. And I waited. And waited.

I lost track of how long I waited, but I didn't mind. Mom always said I was patient. So I knew she'd find me if I just waited long enough.

And so I waited even longer in the same exact spot. I must've worn out the dirt underneath me from sitting there for so long, because I think it gave out underneath me! I felt myself slide a bit after the earth gave up, and before I could catch myself, I found myself rolling down some hole or something, and I hit my head, and...

I can't really remember what happened next. I must've fallen down here.

I began to panic. _Oh no! This is a really long way down! And mom and dad don't know that I wandered away yet! And..._

I breathed, forcing myself to calm down. _It's okay, Pei. Relax. Somebody will eventually realize that I'm missing. One of my friends will go back and see I'm not there. Then they can tell my mom and dad. Then they'll look for me. If I stay calm and stay put, help will surely come._

I exhaled, feeling much more calm now. You'll just have to wait. It's alright though. Just be patient.

And so I waited. And waited. And waited. I don't know how long I sat in that field of flowers, twiddling with the Worn Ribbon in my hair, but I wasn't going to give up. I would stay there until help arrived. I looked up at my view of the sky once more.

 _Waiting for help in the bed of golden flowers fills you with PATIENCE._

* * *

After at least an hour of steady waiting, without falling asleep, I heard a noise. I stiffened. It hadn't come from above me; it came from that area that looked like a hall that I refused to explore.

That made me scared that it was an animal. But then I heard some humming, and I knew it had to be a person. Somebody who could help.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out, desperately hoping they'd answer.

The humming stopped, and fast, heavy footsteps started coming my way.

I waited with bated breath to see my savior...

And out of the hall came a goat lady.

I blinked in confusion as it approached me, feeling my head. _I must've hit it harder than I thought..._

While I gaped at the goat lady, she gaped right back. "A...a human child? Here? Why I...I never thought another would fall back down here..."

I said nothing, so she continued, stepping closer. "You poor thing...what are you doing here? Are you hurt?"

I continued to gape as a look of dread casted over her.

Seeing my dazed expression, she quickly changed her expression to one of motherly concern and sympathy. "Oh, you poor thing. Have the humans not educated you children of monsters?"

I blinked, and waited before whispering, "U-um...no?"

She frowned. "I suppose that makes sense that they wouldn't. Than you must be so confused! Here, let me start from the beginning. I'm afraid that my shock to see you may've made me rush my introduction. My name is Toriel. What is yours?"

I hesitated, as my mom told me not to give my name out to strangers. However, at this point, I couldn't even tell if I was dreaming or not. And I was scared and needed help, so I blurted out, "Pei."

She smiled. "Pei. What a beautiful name. Now, Pei. Would you like to come with me? I can explain everything to you, give you some food, and treat your wounds. The fall must've hurt you so! And how long have you been waiting here? You must be famished!"

I wasn't sure what to say, but my stomach's growl said it all for me. I blushed as she giggled. As wary as I was, this lady seemed nice. I saw no harm in taking her up on those offers. Plus, what else was I going to do?

She approached me and extended her hand. I looked at it warily, unsure if I should take it. I was still processing the fact that a goat was talking to me. I still wasn't sure if this was a dream or not.

But I still had asked for help. Maybe this was the help I was meant to get. Beggars can't be choosers, after all. So I took her hand and allowed her to pull me up.

Once I was up, she stooped down to wipe off my light red blouse with her free hand. She left my light blue jeans alone.

"Sorry," she said, blushing. "Force of habit."

She continued to examine parts of my body. "Well, it looks like you aren't injured to heavily! Just a few cuts and bruises. Thank goodness!"

I nodded. It was true, I felt much better now. The flowers must've cushioned my fall pretty well.

I shrugged and said, "Thanks."

She harrumphed and said, "Well, let's move along now! We have to get back home to tend to your wounds."

She gave me a gentle tug, so I followed her. Her hand was warm.

I followed her through the hallway, until we came to an area that was overlooked by some ruins looming ahead.

"Well, my child. For now at least, welcome to the RUINS!"

I blinked blankly at the name. She sighed in response, gaining what looked like a death glare. "Yes, not a very creative name...you can thank Asgore for that one."

Before I could ask who that was, she quickly smiled again and said, "Well, enough of that. Follow me, my child."

I continued to allow her to tug me along. She took me to a room with several tile stones protruding from the floor. "Now listen, my child. This is very important. The RUINS are filled with puzzles. In order to progress through the RUINS, you must solve these puzzles."

I nodded. I wasn't sure why this was necessary, but I suppose I didn't mind anyway.

Something about the situation made me think she would've wanted me to solve the puzzles. It just made sense to me that she would want me to learn how to solve the puzzle myself. But no, she just solved the puzzle herself. And the next one, and the next one. She gave me little tasks to do in each puzzle, like pulling a lever she told me to pull, and congratulated me on these little tasks. I was a little confused by how simple the tasks were, and the amount of praise I received for doing them. But hey, less work for me I guess.

"Alright, my child," she said as we progressed through a puzzle. "I trust your intuitive abilities to complete this puzzle. I know you can do it!"

I looked at the wall with levers on it. There were spikes blocking my way, and I was supposed to pull one of the levers on the wall to get through. There were only two levers, and one had several arrows pointing at it. I chuckled inwardly, not wanting to spoil Toriel's fun. I walked up to the lever and pulled it, successfully completing the puzzle.

"I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you," she said, with sincerity in her eyes.

I smiled and took her hand and continued on with her.

As we exited the room, I heard a wet flop behind me. I turned around and let out a small squeal.

"Hm? What's wrong?" she asked urgently, whipping around.

Standing ahead of us was some...some monster. It was a frog looking thing.

Before I could react, I got some tugging sensation in my chest. A small heart popped right out, as the frog(?) continued to stare at me blankly. The heart was cartoonish, and was light blue.

I began to panic slightly. "T-Toriel...? What's-"

I turned to Toriel to guidance, only to see her giving that frog the sharpest death glare I had ever seen. The frog seemed to be intimidated, and hopped off dejectedly.

As the frog left, the light blue heart went back in to my chest. I poked my chest, trying to see if anything was there. A scar or something. But I was completely intact.

"Um...Toriel?"

"That was a Froggit, my child. Another monster here. You'll encounter many more here beside me."

I nodded complacently. I took note that she called herself and the frog 'monsters'. It was obviously what I thought they were when I saw them, but I wasn't sure if that's what they actually were called. I wouldn't want to make them mad by calling them that.

"That heart that got pulled out of your chest was your SOUL," she explained further. "Your SOUL is vital to you. It's who you are; the very culmination of your being. The way battles work down here is when somebody initiates a battle, the two fight with their SOULS exposed. As they battle, they and their SOULS take damage."

I found that interesting. A question came to mind. "If you can hurt a SOUL, does that mean you can destroy it?" I asked curiously.

She hesitated. "Yes."

Her tone was grave, so I didn't bother what happened when a SOUL was destroyed. I think I figured it out, and my blood ran cold. "Was that Froggit...was it trying to-"

"Oh no! It would never go so far as to intentionally kill you. The Froggit's are just a...dim race. Life is hard for them, and they get confused rather easily. So they can occasionally be prone to attacking out of confusion."

"Oh...alright," I said, only slightly calmed.

"Yes. So if you ever encounter one, simply talking to it should pacify them. At least until I get there to help you."

"Okay..."

She saw my nervousness and smiled warmly at me. "But don't worry, my child. As long as you are here, I will be with you, and I will keep you safe."

I looked in to her eyes, and her hazel eyes filled me with a familiar feeling. I felt warm and secure, like I really was safe. Like nothing would actually hurt me. So I nodded, and continued on with her.

"This is your final trial," Toriel said as we entered a new room. "I'm sorry to ask this of you...but you must walk to the end of this room without me. Please forgive me."

She quickly scampered off, leaving me to myself. I stared off after her, wondering what would make this hard. Shrugging, deciding this was another one of her antics, I started walking down the hall.

Once I made it to the end, Toriel popped out from behind a column. "Surprise! Don't worry, my child' she said gleefully. "I'd never truly abandon you. I just needed to test your independence. I'll be running some errands, and I'll need you to stay by yourself for a little while."

I didn't want to be left alone. "What kind of errands?"

She seemed nervous. "Oh, you know...errands."

I was scared scared to be alone, but she quickly added, "Don't worry. In this room, you're safe from any puzzles and monsters. I promise. Also, here."

She handed my a cell phone. I gawked at it, very excited to have one. "Woah, can I really have this? My mom said I wouldn't get one until I'm thirteen."

She smiled and said, "Well, I hate to conflict with your mother, but to keep you safe, I'm going to have to ask you to hold on to it. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

I nodded, now feeling much more at ease. I could wait, no problem. I received the cell phone, thanking her.

As she left, she called out, "Make sure you don't leave!"

I watched her leave as I took my seat against the column. I did as I was told and didn't leave the room; I waited patiently. I don't know why anyone would leave the long hallway when they could just wait for Toriel to come back. I waited in that room for a long time. Probably longer than Toriel wanted, but I didn't mind. With my legs in criss-cross apple-sauce, I pulled my Cute Ribbon out of my purse. My mom got me it for my last birthday, and I cherished the bright red ribbon. The colors were so vibrant, I could hardly imagine it fading. I used it to tie my black wavy hair in to a ponytail, and I let the ponytail sit on my shoulder, coming down my chest. In a comfortable position, surrounded by the torch light of the Ruins, I contently waited for her to come back. Waited through the sounds of water dripping, leaves crinkling, and monsters roaming. I even got a series of phone calls from Toriel involving a strange problem apparently involving a white dog. _I hope she's okay?_

But nonetheless, I was patient and waited.

 _Waiting in the serene RUINS for Toriel fills you with PATIENCE._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! So Pei obviously takes things differently then Frisk does. That'll be the case for all the souls. I hope you liked the little 'fills you with PATIENCE' thing lol am trying to copy the 'fills you with DETERMINATION' thing but apply it to Pei. However, unlike Frisk, she will not SAVE. That obviously wouldn't make sense. But as she is a powerful human SOUL too, she has her own unique power. Which you will see later :) Pei is Chinese, by the way. Idk, I just pictured her as Asian and went with it. If you'd like an in depth description of how she looks, lemme know in a review and I'll put one in an AN. Alright, hope you like it! Byee**


	3. Chapter 3: Wait here with Me

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's a shorter chapter, how Pei reacts to the news. By the way, I'm keeping the language pretty simple, since this is from the eyes of a little girl. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

My eyes shot open. My eyes were bleary from sleepy, but I still found it in myself to sit up and look around. It took a lot of self motivating. I was in a small bedroom, it looked like. I had been sleeping in a bed, with a cute little quilt covering me. I felt very warm and cozy. In the room was a bookcase, a desk, some golden flowers, and a chest with a few toys. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. Realizing I had no idea where I was, I began to panic. But I calmed myself down, and began to remember what happened to me. I think I remembered waiting for a very long time where Toriel left me. I remember Toriel running back and apologizing, scooping me up. I think I fell asleep.

I relaxed, realizing Toriel probably brought me here. I got out of my room to find a simple hallway. I walked out of the hallway, past a set of stairs and a door that I assumed to be the front door, and made it to a cozy living room. Sitting next to a roaring fireplace and bookcase was Toriel, reading on a large living chair. She looked up with a happy grin. "Ah! Good morning, my child!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Good morning," I greeted happily. I was happy that she was being so kind to me, and was trying to help me. She clearly gave me a bed to sleep in when I fell asleep, which was really nice of her. "Thank you so much for taking care of me! I'm sorry I fell asleep, ma'am."

She laughed. "You may call me Toriel. I know I'm getting past my years, but 'ma'am' sounds a bit too stuffy. Especially after being que- anyway, it's my pleasure, my child. I'm so sorry that I left you alone for so long. There were some...unexpected complications."

"The phone calls definitely made it seem that way," I giggled.

She laughed with me in an embarrassed fashion. "Well...it's definitely a story I'll have to tell you another day."

I smiled and looked around me. The house was very cute, cozy, and put-together, which made it stand out from the rest of the crumbling RUINS, while still keeping that sense of peace the RUINS had.

"So, where are we?" I asked.

"We're in my home," Toriel said. She seemed hesitant. "And...judging from things, it may have to be yours for a while."

I frowned. "Um...what do you mean by that?"

She sighed. "I mean you may have to stay here for a while."

My frown deepened, as she was kind of scaring me. "Why would I have to do that? Why don't I just...go back home?"

Her face fell a bit. I furthered my questioning a bit. "Toriel...where are we anyway? Like, besides your house. What is this place? I know I fell down a mountain, but...this doesn't make any sense."

She said nothing. "Toriel, please...where am I?"

She paused for a bit, before smiling a small smile. "That requires a long explanation. Would you like to sit on my lap as I tell you? It will take a while."

I was a little bit scared by what she might tell me, plus I was still unsure of I should just climb in to this woman's lap. But she looked so warm and friendly, and I needed to know what she had to say, so I nodded and climbed on to her lap.

She told me a crazy story. One of how monsters and humans both used to exist on the surface. How monsters were sealed Underground by humans. How they've been stuck down here for hundreds of years. And how that basically meant...

"...That I'm stuck down here too?" I whispered.

Her face was coated with steely determination, as she tightened her hold on me. "No, my child. You are not stuck here. I swear, we can, and will, find a way to get out of here. And you will see your parents again. This, I promise."

I smiled gratefully, feeling warm and safe in her hold. Although this was a lot to take in, and though it was quite scary to think about, she definitely made it much easier for me. It felt like I would be okay.

"So...when do we leave?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I assume at some point we'll have to leave these RUINS and go ask the king for help. You said there is a king down here, right? So surely he'll help me out if we go talk to him!"

Her face was unreadable. But she still smiled. "Um...well. You see...he and the other monsters might not be, um...ready for you."

I frowned now. "Well, what does that mean?"

"It means...well, after not seeing a human in so long, they might have some...mixed feelings for humans."

I made an 'o' with my mouth and felt my blood run cold. "You mean they might be like that Froggit?"

She sighed. Did she seem nervous? "Um...yes. All for different reasons than the Froggett, they may attack you. Some may attack out of confusion. Others might attack out of...different feelings."

She didn't specify what 'different feelings' monsters might have towards me, but I wasn't stupid. I knew she meant some of them might hate me...and want to kill me because of it. That terrified me. _What if one of the monsters find me? Would they kill me?_ "So what do I do?"

"Well. I propose we wait here in the RUINS. Here, none of the monsters aren't too strong, and won't hurt you out of malicious intent. And I will always be here to protect you," she said, with a reassuring smile. Her smile worked a little. "While we wait, I can teach you how to be kind and befriend all the monsters! We can practice on all the monsters down here, since none of them are mean, and I'll be there to protect you. Once you've honed your conversational skills, we'll try and convince the other monsters that humans can be good. Like you, my child. And I'm sure they will quickly accept you with open arms!" she proposed, enthusiastic. It cheered me up a bit, though this crazy situation still scared me. And the solution was kind of silly too. But still, it was something, and I was very grateful.

"O-ok...yeah. Yes, that's a good idea," I said, relaxing again in to her arms.

"Thank you, my child. However, to execute this plan, it will obviously take some time. Which is why I said this may have to be your temporary home." Her face showed how sorry she was. "I'm sorry that this has happened to you..."

I shook my head. "No, no...it could be a lot worse, really. I could've been found by someone else. But you've been really nice to me..." I frowned. "Beside...did my people really do this to you? Seal monsters down here, I mean..."

She bit her lip. "Well, yes. But you did nothing wrong. You don't deserve punishment for something you never even did."

"I still feel so bad..." I said genuinely. I couldn't see how all my ancestors decided it was okay to just seal away an entire species because they were scared of them. It just made no sense to me.

She held me close and said, "Listen. You are worth so much. You just don't know it yet. But you are not worth getting hurt by these monsters over their hopeless cause."

I frowned in confusion at what she said. "I thought there was no cause to them attacking me. Aren't they just attacking me because of their emotions?"

"Oh. Right, of course. That's what I meant..." She seemed nervous. _Was she hiding something? ...Meh. Probably bad word choice._ She quickly added, "But do you understand me? You are too precious to get hurt over some silly reason."

I nodded slowly. "Th-thank you...well than, I guess I'll just wait here with you for a while."

She smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear you agree to this! Don't worry, I promise your time here will be pleasant."

I nodded. "I bet!"

She smiled dreamily as she began to ramble a bit. "Oh yes, it'll be very fun here. We can go bug and herb hunting! And I've prepared a curriculum for your education. I have so many good books to show you! I bet you love to read. And you can make friends with the monsters here. They'll treat you well. I can also teach you how to knit and cook!" She looked very excited. It rubbed off, and I started smiling more too. It did seem kind of fun.

Her face brightened, like she just remembered something. "Oh, speaking of cooking, come follow me."

I did as told, hoping off the chair and following her to the next room.

"Surprise! A butterscotch-cinnamon pie!"

My eyes widened and my mouth started drooling at the sight and smell of the pie on the kitchen counter. It looked and smelled delicious, and I couldn't believe she went out of her way to cook it for me.

 _The thought of waiting with such a nice monster fills you with PATIENCE._

* * *

 **So Toriel may be leaving some things out, like she did with Frisk at first. But ya know, whatcha gonna do? By the way, if you're confused about those phone calls about the white dog I keep referencing, in case you didn't know, in the game, if you actually wait for Toriel like she asks you to, she eventually starts calling you, and the Annoying Dog starts interrupting the calls. There pretty funny, if you haven't seen them, you can go check them out on YouTube. Well, let me know what you think! Pei will get in to her first fight next chapter. Byee**


	4. Chapter 4: PAUSE

**Hey guys! So this is gonna be Pei's first fight, and she'll discover something new. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been about two weeks since I fell in to the Underground. Like any normal person, I was a bit unsure if Toriel's story was true. The tale that I was in the sealed realm of monsters was a hard one to believe. But it's been two weeks. My parents would've saved me by now if the story wasn't true. I know they would've. So then I also began to wonder if this was just a dream. But I know I would've woken up by now, so I couldn't see it as a simple dream anymore. _Where else could I be if I wasn't in a land called the Underground, where monsters were sealed away by humans, only to be forgotten hundreds of years later?_

Toriel started training me in kindness and talking, so that I could befriend the monsters outside the RUINS. That might seem silly, but I wasn't great at either, so it was kind of necessary. It was a good thing that she was as patient with me as I was with the monsters I practiced on.

"Oh look, a Froggit!" Toriel pointed out one day, as we explored the area for herbs. "You should try and pacify it!"

"Are you sure? So far I've only had practice on the dummy..." I whispered, a bit nervous and shy. It'd been a few days since I'd talked to anyone but Toriel and the dummy. At first I found it silly that I'd practiced talking to a dummy, but from the feeling of my stomach fluttering, and my palms sweating, I could tell that I had needed it.

"Don't worry, my child. I know you can do it," she reassured. "And I will be here watching. No harm shall come to you. Now, go on!"

I sighed shakily, but I stepped forward. I hate to admit it, but I was gripping the Toy Knife in my pocket, just in case.

"Um...hey," I said to the Froggett, as my heart popped out.

"Ribbit," it croaked, it's grey heart coming out too.

Froggit attacks you!

You CHECK Froggit.

20 HP 4 ATTACK 5 DEF

Life is difficult for this enemy.

Froggit sends five flies at you. You're not very good at dodging yet, so you get hit by two flies.

Froggit hops to and fro.

You wait before you ACT, to be safe. You continue to wait patiently.

Froggit waits patiently for you to do something.

You still wait, while making friendly eye contact with Froggit.

You wait.

You wait.

Froggit remembers that he has something else he needs to do. He thinks the time you two had together was well spent.

Froggit seems reluctant to fight you.

You spare Froggit.

You WON!

You earned 0 EXP and 20 GOLD.

I felt exhausted, the damage on my soul clear to me from the sweat beading on my forehead. But it felt worth it when I felt myself let go of my Toy Knife, and I watched the Froggit hop away with a smile on it's face.

"That was amazing, my child!" Toriel exclaimed, running up and hugging me. "You handled that beautifully. I've never seen such a patient girl! You had the patience to just wait there with it for quite a while. At this rate, all monsters will be smitten with you."

I glowed and smiled shyly at her remarks. "Oh, I didn't do much..."

"Yes you did! You were patient with the Froggit. Which, believe me, not many people are capable of."

I blushed and looked down as I snuggled in to her arms. I really liked how warm and fuzzy she was.

"Oh? Are you enjoying yourself, my child?"

I nodded slowly in her arms.

"Well...it would be a shame if I did THIS!" she yelled, beginning to tickle my ribs.

I shrieked, jumping out of her arms.

She laughed and said, "Come now, my child. Let's continue our hunt."

I pouted and plumped down where I was standing in a case of mock protest. But once I saw her ignoring me, and instead walking away, I giggled and got up, chasing after her. "Hey, wait for me!"

She picked up her pace, and I giggled as I skipped after her, until we both came to some plants. I shifted through them, looking for the herbs Toriel taught me to notice. If we found enough, she said she'd make me a really good soup.

 _Calmly scanning the shrubbery for herbs to prepare your favorite soup fills you with PATIENCE._

* * *

Froggit doesn't seem to know why it's here.

You did nothing.

Froggit attacks one more time. You see four flies, and dodge them all. But you miss the fifth one, and it's coming straight at you. You panic, and raise your hands to PAUSE it.

...

Everything feels like it's stopped for a second. You used that second to dodge the fly on time.

You feel as though what just happened was strange. Froggit doesn't seem to notice anything though, so you shrug it off.

You wait longer.

Froggit appreciated his time with you.

Froggit seems reluctant to fight you.

You spare Froggit.

You WON!

You earned 0 EXP and 20 GOLD.

I wiped my brow as I smiled at the little frog. It hopped happily in place, now my friend. Toriel, as part of my training, had tasked me with befriending every Froggit in the area, while she finished up some chores. Once I could befriend all the Froggits, I'd be ready to start befriending the rest of the monsters in the RUINS. And once I did that, I'd start venturing outside the RUINS.

I noticed the Froggit sticking around. Sometimes they did that; they were my friends, after all.

"Hey," I spoke softly, looking down at it. "What would you like?"

"Ribbit ribbit," it croaked, before hopping off. Once it hopped forward a few steps, it gestured back to me with it's head.

I figured out it wanted me to follow it. I thought about whether or not to do this. _Toriel might not like it if I go out of the area...but it doesn't seem like it wants to go far. Plus I finished early, so I'm sure it'll be fine._

Deciding to be polite to my new friend, I followed it. I walked with it through the RUINS, taking a route I'd never taken before. I wondered where it was taking me, until it took me to a clearing. I was standing high up, looking over the dimly lit form of a crumbled city. The crumbling buildings in the distance took an akmost violet hue, as I stood over it all, taking it in. The only things illuminating the collapsing buildings were the scattered torches and the gems on the cave ceiling that I learned functioned as stars. It was breathtaking.

"Oh wow..." I said, walking to the edge of the cliffside to get a better view. "This is pretty...thank you!"

The Froggit nodded and hopped off, happy with his deed.

I sat myself down, smoothing my light red blouse once I was on the ground. Once the blouse was happily sitting across my thighs, I fixed my Cute Ribbon again so that the ponytail was resting on my chest, and I eased in to the sight.

I sat like that for a long time. I lost track of time easily. That is, until I was put through a rude awakening.

"Hey, you...what're you doing here?"

That voice was unfamiliar. That voice wasn't Toriel, it lacked the tender, high pitched warmth of her voice. And it obviously wasn't a Froggit. This voice was high and nasally. My SOUL popped out of my chest. _Oh no._

I turned to face my attacker, and I widened my eyes at the unfamiliar face.

Loox drew near!

You CHECK him.

50 HP 6 AT 6 DEF

Don't pick on him.

"Please don't pick on me..."

He sends a couple of white spheres at you. They move faster than you're used to, so one of them hit you. Another bounces off the wall and hits you. It hurts.

You are startled by this new enemy. It must be because you went out of the area the Froggit's are in.

You decide not to pick on him.

"I've got my eye on you."

He sends more spheres at you. A few hit you. You are badly hurt. You feel as though you can't win.

Loox is staring right through you.

You try to flee, but it doesn't work.

"How about a staring contest?"

More orbs come at you. There's too many of them, and you're not fast enough. You realize you might die here. You don't want to die. You want to go back to Toriel. You want to go back home to your parents. You know it will take time. But you still want to go back. No matter how long it takes.

You don't want to die. You raise your hands in a vain attempt to stop something.

...A light blue light appears in front of you. You don't know what it is, but in your panic, you reach for it. It feels like a button. You shut your eyes.

...You are not dead. You slowly open your eyes. You look around you, and take a small gasp. Nothing is moving. Loox is frozen mid-attack. The spheres are floating right where you last saw them, no longer moving toward you. Pebbles and leaves are frozen in the air. It's like time has stopped.

You try to move. You find that you can barely move, you can only barely move the position of your stance. You do so, standing comfortably now. You look down, seeing the blue light your hand is on. It's rectangular, as if it were a floating, light blue button. On it reads, in black letters, the word PAUSE.

You don't know how this happened. You don't know what you did. You don't know what the button is. You're scared.

You force yourself to calm down. You don't know how this happened, but you're alive. You can use this to your advantage. This button looks like it was what froze time.

You have an idea. You look up at the floating spheres, and figure out which way they're going to hit you if time weren't frozen. Once you're confident, you look down, take a deep breath, and press the PAUSE button.

Everything unfreezes. The pebbles and leaves fall, you and Loox can move again, and the sphere's are coming at you again. Except this time you're ready, and you quickly sidestep the spheres.

You are alive. Loox doesn't seem to notice anything wrong.

You decide not to pick on him again.

"Finally, somebody gets it."

The spheres come at you again. You try and summon the PAUSE button again. To your surprise, you can actually do it. Time is frozen again...or PAUSED, rather. You get yourself ready to dodge. Once you UNPAUSED, you dodge easily.

Loox is sparing you.

You spare Loox.

You WON!

You earned 0 EXP and 5 GOLD.

The Loox thanked me for not picking on him, and ran off. I chuckled weakly at the weird fight before collapsing on the floor. I had no idea what happened, but I was too tired and hurt to figure. _Oh geez...it hurts. But I can't pass out here. But what happened...? Time froze...and I caused it. That shouldn't be possible... No. No, I don't have time to think about this right now. I'll have plenty of time to figure it out later. I need to get back to Toriel...maybe she can explain. Although she's probably gonna kill me when I get back._

I shivered at that last, accurate thought.

I was about to push myself off the floor, when I was suddenly greeted by another monster.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

 _Waiting for the end of this conversation so you can sleep fills you with PATIENCE._

* * *

 **Oh no. Not Flowey XD it's ok, he won't screw anything up just yet. But he will in due time ;) anyway, I hope you enjoyed Pei's power.**

 **Frisk's DETERMINATION allows him to RESET, which is a common game function. So basically, I'm gonna take that idea that human magic is based off of video game features, and apply them to all the other human souls in a way that makes sense based off of their traits. So for Pei, she can PAUSE. In Undertale, you can PAUSE, but only when you're walking around. This can be explained by saying Frisk has PATIENCE, as all humans have all traits; Frisk just has more DETERMINATION, allowing them to RESET as they please. So Pei has more PATIENCE, meaning she can PAUSE as she pleases, even if it's right in the middle of a fight. So I hope you enjoy this little part of the story!**

 **Alright, review if you enjoyed! Byee**


	5. Chapter 5: UNPAUSE

**A/N: Hey, so Flowey is here. But he won't ruin Pei too hard. I promise lol anyway enjoy!**

* * *

I looked quizzically at the monster from my place on the floor. He looked like something from a children book. He was a simple golden flower, with a cartoonish face and smile. Because I was lying down, he was face level.

"Um...hello..." I greeted cautiously. I don't think I could handle another fight, so I hoped he wouldn't start one.

"Aw, come on," he said, with a kind tone. "Don't leave me hanging like that! I gave you my name, so what's yours?"

"Um...Pei."

"Pei? Cool name! Good to meet you Pei! Now, you're new down here aren't you? I didn't see you here the last time I came to the RUINS."

I found what he just said very weird. Toriel told me the door to the RUINS was enchanted so that it looks like a wall to anybody that doesn't know it's there. Only Toriel and I know about it, so we should be the only ones who can see the door. This was to keep monsters from outside out of the RUINS. Toriel never told me why she put this spell up, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that this flower shouldn't be able to come visit and then leave like he said he did. On top of all that, he seemed much smarter than all the other monsters, as he was able to hold an actual conversation before starting a fight. He seemed as smart as Toriel and I. He was definitely weird.

I wasn't sure what to say. _This could be bad._ "Um...well..."

"In fact, you're not even a monster, are you?"

My eyes widened. No monster besides Toriel had figured out that I was a human. _This is bad._ "I-I...um..."

Flowey laughed. "Oh, don't worry! I'd never turn you in to those mean monsters!"

"Mean?" I asked, confused by how he described his own kind. "They aren't mean...they're just confused..."

"Well, here in the RUINS they are. All the monsters here are actually a little dim, ha!"

I frowned, confused by what he meant. "Well...aren't most monsters the same?"

"The same!?" he put on a face of mock sadness before laughing. "Come on. You've been talking to too many Froggits if you think we're all like _that_."

"So then what are other monsters like?" I asked, curiosity peaked.

His face lit up with surprise. "Oh! You really don't know! You poor thing," he said, sympathy clear on his face. "Well, looks like little old me will have to-"

"Pei? My child, where are you?" a voice called frantically. It was Toriel.

The flower hissed quietly. I almost couldn't hear him. He quickly smiled and said, "Well, I should go. But don't worry; I'll see you again! Come back here some time. Don't worry, I'll be waiting!"

And with that, he dug in to the earth, disappearing.

I stared at where the talking flower once was. I blinked.

 _...You know, a nap seems really good right now._

 _Waiting for the momster that's been taking care of you to find you as you naps filled you with PATIENCE._

* * *

 **You could've died...why didn't you fight back?**

 _It was that voice again. "I mean, I could've. But I waited it out, and it ended well. So I'm glad I didn't fight."_

 _A pause._

 **...Your lack of DETERMINATION is annoying.**

* * *

I groaned, waking up from another strange dream. I felt something warm on my stomach.

I cracked my eyes open. I was lying in my bed...or I guess the bed I've been sleeping in the past few weeks.

The mass on my stomach were hands, belonging to Toriel. She was collapsed over me in a chair next to my bed. She must've been using her healing magic. _How long has she been like this?_

"T-Toriel...?" I whispered.

Her head shot up, sleep still in her eyes. "Hm? Chara, did you say something...?"

I raised a brow at the name, but she snapped out of her sleep haze and looked at me. Seeing that I was awake, she tackle-hugged me around my shoulders. I suddenly realized how worried for me she must've been.

"Thank God...you woke up..." she whispered, her voice cracking. I had no idea I'd worried her this much, so I simply rubbed her back, feeling guilty.

We stayed like that for a good while, my shoulders beginning to hurt from her strength, before she pulled back just enough to look me in the eye. Her eyes were a little damp. "I-I...I thought I might've lost you..."

"I-I'm okay..." I whispered back, afraid I'd upset her more.

Her face grew stern. "Did a Loox attack you? I found you in their territory."

"U-um...yes," I said hesitantly, afraid she'd be mad.

"What were you doing out there!? I told you to stay close!" I cringed at her chastising tone. I knew I deserved it.

"W-Well, I had just befriended a Froggit, the last one, when he asked me to follow him. I did, and he took me to where you found me. He wanted to show me the view. It was beautiful, so I stayed for a while. But then the Loox showed up."

"And he did this to you?"

"Yes, but I managed to pacify him."

Toriel looked surprised, maybe even impressed. But she was still mad for sure. "Why did you follow a Froggit? You know they don't know what they're doing! I thought I'd taught you better than that...you could've been killed!"

"I-I'm sorry mom, I-"

We both froze. I caught my mistake, and was very embarrassed. "I-I mean, I-"

"It's okay..." she said quietly. She was smiling very faintly, her head downcast. For whatever reason, she was much calmer now. "What matters is that you're here, and you're safe. Just...don't scare me like that again."

We stayed silent for a while. I considered telling her about the flower, but I decided against it. I wasn't sure if that even happened, or if it was just another dream. Instead, I thought I'd tell her something else. "So um..." I started. "I learned to do something pretty interesting because of this, though."

She smiled. "Tell me over tea and soup."

I smiled very widely at the mention of her famous (to me it was) soup.

 _Knowing the time you spent finding herbs helped make a delicious soup fills you with PATIENCE._

* * *

Toriel's mouth was frozen mid-sentence, drops of soup that were falling from her spoon paused in the air. My own spoon was in the same position, and I was barely capable of moving it. Smiling inside, I UNPAUSED. Time flowed normally again.

"-what you're talking about," Toriel continued, finishing her sentence.

"There, I did it. Did you feel that?"

"You just paused time?" Toriel frowned. "I guess something felt odd for a second...but I can't say I noticed time freezing."

"But that's what's happening, I swear," I said urgently, hoping she'd believe me.

"It's okay, my child," Toriel said reassuringly. "I believe you. I know you'd never lie to me...I am aware that human magic is different than monster magic. It's capable of some...interesting things." She seemed like she had some experience. If she did, she didn't seem like she wanted to tell me.

"Why is this happening to me now?"

She put her paw on her chin in thought. "Hm...I'm not entirely sure. It may be because your SOUL is reacting to all the magic in the Underground. After all, you said there's no magic on the Surface, yes?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Than maybe humans sealed away all magic down here along with us monsters. So now your SOUL is finally capable of using its magic."

"Hm...that makes sense, I guess." I saw no reason not to believe it, if I believed everything else about this world.

An idea hatched in my brain. "Well, how about I show you some more proof?"

 _Trying to show your caretaker your special power fills you with PATIENCE._

* * *

You feel Toriel's guardian eye on you. She's waiting for something to go wrong. But you know nothing will go wrong.

You don't pick on Loox.

"Finally, somebody gets it."

Orbs come flying at you. You PAUSE, observing the direction of the orbs. When you UNPAUSE, you easily dodge them.

Loox is sparing you.

You spare Loox.

You WON!

You earned 0 EXP and 5 GOLD.

As Loox walked away, Toriel ran up and hugged me.

"Pei, you did it! Oh, I'm so proud," she gushed. "You didn't even get hit once!"

I smiled widely, pride in my chest. "Thanks Toriel. You see? I dodged all of those by pausing time. I couldn't do that before."

She drew back, smiling. "I guess you really can use this to help you in battle! I'm so happy you learned this ability!"

I grinned, but my face grew serious as I asked a very important question. "So, Toriel...do you think this means that I'm ready?"

She frowned. "Um...ready for what?"

"I mean...do you think I'm ready to start befriending monsters outside the RUINS?"

She sat there for a long while. I think she may not've wanted me to. But she still nodded for me. I smiled. I was finally ready.

 _Seeing the results of your training fills you with PATIENCE._

* * *

I stood at the cliffside, overlooking the RUINS. Toriel said she'd be ready in a little bit, and told me to go play in the mean time. I wanted to go see the view again while I wait. It was still beautiful.

"Hey, you finally came back!"

I turned around to see that flower again, smiling happily at me. Flowey, I think his name was.

"Oh...hello there."

"I thought you'd forgotten about little old me. I'm so happy you're here!"

"Um...yeah, me too. You said you wanted to tell me something, right?"

"Oh, that's right! Ah, you wouldn't want to hear about it," he said, his face and tone coy.

I pouted. "Oh, come on. Please?"

"Oh, okay, fine. Well, you see...there's a rumor going around outside these RUINS."

"Oh? What rumor?"

I might've just been imagining it, but his smile looked a bit...evil? "Oh, well...apparently the royal scientist is looking for a human SOUL for some invention he's working on."

I nodded, remembering Toriel's explanation about the Underground government. It was pretty simple. There was the king and queen, their advisors, the royal scientist, and the Royal Guard. The only thing the Underground didn't have was a queen. Toriel said it was because the king sucked. I think I heard her whisper some bad words under her breath, but when I asked her about it she swore she didn't. "An invention? What kind of invention?"

"One that can break the barrier and free us all!" Flowey declared happily.

"Oh, that's possible? That's fantastic!" I said, equally excited. These monsters really were nice, and I wanted them to be free with me. "Well, I'd be happy to help with that!"

"Oh? Really? That's surprising."

"Why would that be surprising? Seems easy enough to me."

That almost evil face again. "It just surprises me that you would let them use your SOUL is all."

"Well then I'll let them use it. That's no problem."

"I don't think you get it. They want to take it from you."

I blinked. It suddenly clicked. "Wait...y-you mean...?"

His face was sympathetic. "Yeah. They'd need to take it from you. Which means you'd die."

I stood there in a cold sweat. _They wanted me dead? How? Why? They don't even know me... Is this the only way? Does Toriel know? What do I...do...?_

I realized I was panicking, so I calmed down. Always stay calm. Stay patient. "You know. That may be their plan now. But maybe, once I talk to them, we can work something out. Maybe...we all could even be friends."

The flower's expression suddenly turned in to a dull sneer, like he thought I was stupid. It was very different from any of the faces I saw him make, and yet it looked much more real. It made me nervous. "Really? You think that'll work? You think that you can actually make them like you? We've been stuck down here for years, and we're all losing hope. And it's because of your kind that we're stuck down here. A human SOUL, to them, is their only hope. Do you think you can just get past this with some cute words and friendship? That they'll forget what you humans did, and will look for another way to get out, when there isn't one anyway, and when the answer is right in front of them?" His face twisted in to a sinister smile. "After all, in this world, it's kill or be killed."

I shrunk back. This flower was scaring me. But somehow, I could tell he wouldn't actually hurt me. Like he was all bark and no bite. So I stood my ground and said, "Well. Maybe if I w-wait long enough, they _will_ listen to me...if I'm just patient with them..."

He blinked. Then he slowly said, "You're an idiot. Do you realize how long that would take? That wouldn't just be a few days of buddying up and you're fine. It would take months. Years even, to get all the monsters on your side. Just because that goat is sweet enough to befriend you upon meeting you, and the other monsters here are stupid enough as well, doesn't mean the rest of us will be. You think you can wait that long? You think you can just...stay patient?"

"Well...yeah. Yeah, I do! I know I can stay patient!"

He blinked at me, than sighed. "Is that just your answer to everything? Waiting patiently?"

"...Yeah?"

He raised a brow. "How's that working for you?"

"Um...pretty well."

He looked like he was thinking. "...So. If I'm having a problem. Like, say...how I feel about something. Or rather...how I _don't_ feel about something. Do you think that if I just wait long enough...I'll change? If anyone wants to become a better person, if they're just patient enough, they can become one?"

"Um...yes," I said honestly. "That's how it's always been for me. If you're just patient enough, it'll all work out."

"...Okay. I guess I can give it another shot," he said. He looked like he was still in deep thought. He put on that big chipper smile. It looked really fake to me now. "Alright! Thanks Pei! I'll see you later!"

And with that, he burrowed off. I stared after him, before sighing and turning back to the view. _What a weird flower._

What Flowey said definitely scared me. That some monsters weren't just going to attack me because they were confused...that some would attack me because they actually wanted me dead. That there was some machine they would try and stick me in. I was very scared. But Toriel was strong. She would protect me. And I think with the right persuasion, they could all be reasoned with. It might just take some time.

I grinned. I didn't mind that. I was willing to give it all the time it took.

 _You know the journey ahead of you will take a lot of time. You are filled with PATIENCE._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And you might be wondering what this 'invention' is, and how Asgore's plan wasn't mentioned. That'll be explained, don't you worry. Well, review if you can! Byee**


	6. Chapter 6: Freeze

**A/N: So I'm gonna introduce a bit of a perspective change. You'll know when it happens. Hope you like it!**

* * *

We both stood in front of the door. The large arching door that would take me out of the RUINS.

"...It's not too late to turn back, you know," Toriel said anxiously. It had taken me a while to realize that Toriel wasn't exactly in a hurry to leave the RUINS. She almost seemed scared to. In fact, I couldn't tell who was more worried; me or Toriel.

"I've been here for nearly three weeks now. I've befriended almost every monster in the RUINS. I think it's time, Toriel," I said calmly. I truly felt as though, after all my waiting, the time was right.

She cleared her throat. "Well, alright. You are right. I've seen you grow so much in such a small amount of time . I know you can do this. I believe in you."

I gave her a small smile, trying to show her how ready I was, even though I was so scared on the inside. She smiled back for a moment, but she seemed to shaken to hold it for long. After that heartwarming moment, we both continued to stare down the door, neither of us making a move.

"Um...Toriel?"

"Hm? Oh, right, right. Of course. Let me just...open the door. Now."

Still more waiting.

I looked her in the eye. She really was as scared as I was. "Toriel...you can do it. We can do it. We'll both be okay."

She blinked before shaking her head, a shaky smile on her lips. "Right! Of course! What am I doing, being pep talked by my own daughter, I've lost count of how old-"

She caught herself. She's said 'my child' as a euphemism, but never 'my daughter'. Her smile grew even more crooked with anxiety, and I was trying my hardest not to stifle a laugh. It wasn't working.

"Oh, hush you," she said, playfully annoyed.

After a quick laugh, she took a deep breath and approached the door. "Alright...here we go."

I saw her put a key in, and the door popped open. She turned around and smiled anxiously, before holding out her hand to me. I gladly took it, and together, we walked through the door, facing the world. Or, the Underground.

The first thing I felt was a gust of cold wind hit my body. I was about to complain, when I realized what was surrounding us.

"Is this...snow?" I whispered in awe.

"Yes, my child," she answered with a smile, a little more calm after seeing my reaction. "This is snow."

I took a few steps forward. "Wow...this is so cool!" I said honestly. I reached out my hand to grab some. It melted in my hand and the cool water ran down my palm. "I've never seen snow before...it's as great as everyone says it is."

"I'm glad you like it, my child," Toriel said happily.

Pushing any fear I had to the back of my mind, I went out in to the snow a bit. I happily watched the frozen puffballs float down from the sky, dancing in the air, piling on the ground, sticking to my blouse and mittens, catching in the trees, making a magical scene that only snow could make. I found myself stomping and catching it for fun. I enjoyed myself, but I turned to see Toriel at the edge of the door, not budging.

"Um...Toriel? Come on! What're you waiting for?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, yes. Um...well. You see..." she stuttered, clearly nervous. "I think uh...silly me! I left a meal on the oven! Well, I think that's alright. We've already spent a good amount of time here! Now that you've seen what the outside looks like, you'll be better equipped to face it tomorrow!"

She turned around and began walking back in to the RUINS. Seeing that I wasn't following, she quickly turned and firmly said, "Come along, my child."

I frowned, finding the whole situation a bit fishy. But I shrugged and trudged after her. She seemed pretty keen on leaving. And besides, I had tomorrow to go out anyway.

In my haste to catch up to her, I failed to catch the glint of the camera lens, hidden in some bushes.

 _The thought of playing in the snow with Toriel tomorrow fills you with PATIENCE._

* * *

Sans walked along, a little pep in his step as he trotted down the metallic hallway of the lab, the little paper in his hands fluttering behind him. He was very eager to show it to his father; his father worried so much about his grades in school, now that Sans was dealing with school on top of helping his father with lab work at such a young age. So Sans was excited to put his father's mind to rest with the report card he just received. He had gotten straight As through all his classes. That wasn't too surprising; after all, when you're working in a lab with the royal scientist, working with time travel and the essence of souls, the rain cycle becomes a little less complicated.

Sans approached the metallic slide door. He wasn't sure why his dad was in the observatory, but that's where Alphys had said he was. He grew a bit nervous before hesitantly knocking. His grades weren't the only thing his father was worried about...completing his invention was all that was on his father's mind. It consumed him, and it was all he thought of, day and night. It couldn't be complete until they got a...

Sans shivered at the thought. A human soul. He still wasn't sure how he felt about it. It was a complicated subject. After all, they needed to kill a human for their soul, and Sans had never even met a human before. But the monsters needed to get out of the Underground, and a human soul was the only thing that could help them. Sans wasn't about to question it; especially after everything he'd heard about humans. Besides...all he really wanted now was to see his dad happy again.

A moment passed, as Sans stood with hope at the door. "Let yourself in. It's open."

His tone struck Sans as a bit odd. He sounded like he was whispering, almost like he was awe-stricken.

Sans opened the door and walked in to the observatory. The room didn't have much. It was small and metallic, like the rest of the lab. On the right side of the room was a simple desk and rolling chair, and on the left was a gigantic, flat computer screen, with a desk filled with keys beneath it. Staring at the cluster of images and videos on the screen was a somewhat tall, lanky skeleton, with a long black robe, and an enamored grin. The images and videos were from all over the Underground, as monitored by the cameras that very skeleton, Wing Dings Gaster, had set up.

"Hey, dad?" Sans asked, approaching his father.

Gaster didn't answer, so Sans repeated himself.

"Son..." Gaster whispered, in his gravely voice. He sounded happy. "It's finally time...after all these years!"

"Huh? Dad, what're you talking about?" Sans asked, a smile creeping up on his face. He was happy to see his dad so happy and excited about something; it'd been a while.

"Son...look," Gaster said, looking down at the keyboard and pressing a few keys before pointing at the screen.

Sans looked at the screen himself. He felt his jaw drop. He had only seen one once before, when he was a baby bones. But there was no doubting it now.

"I-Is that a...?" Sans asked in awe almost equal to his father's. The video showed a simple rock wall of a mountain in the middle of a snowy forest. Snowdin, Sans remembered. He had liked Snowdin when he had visited. Sans almost questioned what there was to see, when a door appeared on the wall, from seemingly thin air. A child walked out of said door to play in the snow some, before walking back through the door, which disappeared again. And that wasn't even the important part.

"That's right..." Gaster spoke, a smile practically etched on his skull. "A human!"

* * *

We both sat at the table, quietly sipping on soup. It wasn't my favorite, which she now looked very sorry for. I really didn't mind.

More silence...yep, it was definitely awkward.

"Hey, um...Toriel?"

"Hm? Yes, my child?" She seemed a bit nervous.

"Why did you want to leave so fast?" I asked, getting to it.

She flinched. "I told you. I left the soup on the stove."

I frowned. I remembered she uses fire magic to heat food, so she had to be lying. But I didn't know how to say she was lying without being rude, so I didn't.

"...You don't seem to like the outside," I said hesitantly, though honestly.

She pursed her lips. "I'm just fine with the outside."

I felt like she was lying again. I nodded anyway, looking down to eat my soup again. She didn't look like she wanted to talk, so we continued to eat in silence.

 _Knowing your caretaker would eventually open up to you fills you with PATIENCE._

* * *

Ilied in bed, waiting to be tucked in. Toriel had started doing this every night recently. I had asked her why, and she simply blushed and said it was an old habit. She did it again the next night, so I stopped asking. I kind of liked it, even if I wouldn't admit it.

"Did you have a fun day, my child?" she asked sweetly, as she tucked in the covers. I was already getting tired.

"I really did," I said, honestly happy from the day's events. I didn't see it for long, but I got to see snow!

"I'm glad to hear that," she replied, almost done tucking me in.

I wondered if I should ask the question floating in my mind again, so I just went for it. "Why didn't you want to come outside with me?"

"Pei, I told you, I had a meal burning," she said, her tone slightly upset. I cringed since she only called me by name when she was annoyed or mad.

"But..." I continued, even though I was shrinking behind the covers a bit. "You use your fire magic to cool..."

She opened her mouth to say something back, but she saw my face and sighed, clearly feeling bad for her tone. "Oh, my child. You've always been so bright. I'm sorry I didn't come outside with you... It's just, well... There are silly things going on out there. And I don't want to take part in any of the silliness."

I looked up and frowned at her weird wording, but she already had a smile on her face as she began to stoop to kiss me. I figured she said enough for now, so I left her alone.

She stooped down, kissing my forehead.

"Night mom," I said back. I did it again. "U-um...I mean-"

She only chuckled and said, "Goodnight, my child."

With that, she turned and left my room.

I closed my eyes and began to try and fall asleep. But despite how tired I had been, I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was buzzing with thoughts.

 _Silly things...she couldn't mean what Flowey was talking about. Could she?_

I considered asking her about what Flowey told me. About the invention...about how some monsters wanted me dead for an actual reason. But when I saw her clearly nervous face, I had decided against it. I was sure she'd tell me later, when she was ready.

I stayed awake for a long while after that. Every time I tried to fall asleep, another thought would buzz it's way in to my head. A lot of those thoughts were excitement to leave the RUINS again tomorrow. Though I didn't mind waiting here, and I didn't mind waiting a bit longer, I was still excited to play in the snow. The snow was so peaceful and beautiful, I couldn't help but think about it ever since I saw it. Besides, the RUINS were a bit heated.

I pouted a bit, before finally deciding I'd sneak out to the door. The door leading out of the RUINS and in to the snow. I could've just lied in bed, waiting until I fell asleep. But why do that when cooling off while watching the snow would make me fall asleep much faster? I wasn't actually going to leave the RUINS; I'd just watch the snow from the doorway. Plus Toriel informed me that no monsters really lingered around right outside the RUINS, so there was no danger. I would be okay. Nodding my head, resolute about something for once, I climbed out of bed. I tiptoed my way all the way to the basement and to the door, so as to not wake up Toriel. Once I was at the door, I grinned, already feeling the cold air seeping in through the magic door. I opened the door, so I could feel the cool breeze, watch the snow glide with the breeze, and appreciate the snow's patience as each flake awaited its descent to end on the floor.

Instead, I was met with the sight of a lanky skeleton in a robe, looking down at the floor, right in front of the door. A monster I had never seen before. He looked up, his teeth, and the bone where his lip would be, curving in to a shocked, but pleased, smile.

"Ah,' he spoke, his voice deep and gravely. "How kind of you to answer the door for me. I was intending on breaking it's spell, but this is satisfactory as well."

I stared at him, completely shocked. I could barely move, barely process how this could've happened. My freeze instinct was kicking in hard.

"Well, since that part of the procedure was completed prematurely, how about we skip to the next step?" His smile grew.

The next three seconds were very eventful. Something materialized next to the skeleton. My eyes were drawn to it immediately, my skin paling at it's scary appearance. It was a skull with glowing eyes, the only thing I could possibly compare it to being a goat's skull. The next second, it's muzzle began to glow. The next second, the muzzle opened, unleashing the glow upon me.

I was overcome by a searing beam of light. It burned and hurt so bad. I felt a tax on my soul like I'd never felt before. There was no time to PAUSE; one second I felt absolute pain. The next, I felt nothing.

I was a fool. Taking action was never the right action.

 _Our fate rests upon you..._

 _Your time has not come yet..._

 _Pei!_

 _Stay patient..._

* * *

 **Surprise. Heh. Anyway, as Asgore said, this isn't Pei's end. Hope you liked the perspective change to Sans third person, cuz we're gonna be keeping it for a while. Review if you can Byee**


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye to a World

**I'm so sorry! There's no excuse for being so late. I just got so annoyed cuz you see, I'm trying to explain Gaster's existence and lack of one. I had come up with one and was going off of it, but then I suddenly realized there was a huge plot hole. So I had to rewrite a lot. And now the explanation is all weird and confusing and long. Sorry, it'll be a bit weird and complicated, but I think it'll make sense if you don't think about it...well, good news! Since I've had tie on my phone, I've finished the rough draft of all of ARC 1. So that means I should be updating frequently again! Anyway, sorry! Hope you enjoy! PS enjoy the POV change**

* * *

Sans sat in the room that was his own in the lab. Alphys also had a room to herself, too. However, those two were the only lab aides that got their own work spaces. Gaster wouldn't say it outright, but it was generally accepted amongst the lab that Sans and Alphys were the ones with the potential to become royal scientists. At the age of seven, they were already at the same scientific capacity as the rest of the grown lab aides. The other lab aides were just there to help, so they didn't have work spaces to themselves.

Sans' work room was relatively bare; he didn't ask for much. Just a desk with several drawers and a computer on top, and another work table with a bunch of junior chemist stuff scattered about on it. This room wasn't too practical yet; he only used it as a place to get away when he felt like it.

He was sitting in his rolling chair, finishing up his homework. The simple math problems were taking much longer than they usually would. He was a worried mess. When he came home after school, his dad wasn't there. He went to the lab, to see if he was there. It wouldn't be the first time Gaster spent a late night at the lab. He found Alphys and some other aides, who said they saw Gaster leaving the lab. It was late at night, and Sans had no idea why Gaster would be out this late. So he chose to wait in the lab, figuring Gaster would probably come to the lab before he went back home.

He was finishing his last problem when he heard a door's slam echo throughout the hall. Sans instantly perked up and rushed out of the room. It had to be Gaster.

"Dad!" Sans yelled, rushing to the front of the lab. He nearly tripped, he was running so fast. He finally made i it to the front door, and he saw his father standing in front of the metal door. A tired, but ecstatic smile was etched on to Gaster's skull, his posture even more hunched than usual, which made his black robes look like they were swallowing the slim skeleton.

"Dad! Where were you?" Sans asked, relief in his tone. "You uh...had me worried to _death_." Sans chuckled, glad he could finally be calm enough to make skeleton puns. They were always his favorite.

Oddly enough though, his dad didn't pick up on the pun. Usually his dad freaks out over his terrible puns. "Son...look..." Gaster spoke quietly, gesturing downward. He rose his hands, which were carrying some weird contraption. It was a cylindrical tube that was comparable to a jar. Sans recognized the jar. It was the Soul Preservation Unit that he had helped his father build. Inside it was a floating, light blue heart.

"Wait...is that...?" Sans whispered, awe and some fear in his voice. His pun making mood vanished again, replaced by a sense of unexplainable fear.

"A soul, Sans," Gaster spoke softly, but with energy and excitement in his voice. "The human's soul. I was out retrieving it."

"Retrieving it...? So does that mean you..." Sans trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. He was beginning to put the pieces together.

"Yes. I dispatched the human," he said off handedly, as he began to gaze at the soul in an almost adoring manner. It made Sans' heart plummet.

Sans hadn't known how he felt about the idea that monsters had to kill a human to save themselves from the Underground. Part of him always felt like it was wrong; killing some random person that fell down here, even if they didn't deserve it. Although everyone told Sans that humans were mean. And he believed everyone when they said it was the only way. Besides, it beats Asgore's alternative of killing _seven_ humans. And he believed his dad when he said that once the invention was complete, it wouldn't matter anyway. So Sans tried to tell himself that what they were doing was reasonable and acceptable. But there was always some part of him that thought it wasn't. Now that the dead girl was in front of him, he felt disgusted, guilty, and even a little scared.

"Come, son," Gaster suddenly and quickly said, snapping Sans out of his reverie. "We have work to do. Follow me to the the lab. It's time to finish the MLP." Monster Liberation Project.

Sans stood in place, not moving a bone as his father swiftly breezed right past him, the sleeves of Gaster's long robe just grazing his shoulder. Sans always loved working with his dad. It was fun and fascinating to him. And he loved to make his dad happy. And yet, no part of him was motivated to follow him. He no longer wanted any part in this invention.

"Son?" Gaster called, turning back around once he was already at the end of the hallway, just realizing his son wasn't following. "What are you doing, standing there? We have work to do."

"...C-coming, dad," Sans finally said, turning around to follow his dad, his feet falling slowly, echoing dreadfully through the hall.

* * *

"Screwdriver," Gaster called, kneeling down in front of the invention's control panel.

The invention was rather strange in design. It was a large, steel, sphere-like device, almost like a pod, sitting in the middle of the room. It had a little hatch in the front to climb inside of it, as it was big enough to hold one person. Next to the hatch was a little control panel built in to it, with all sorts of flashing buttons and levers. This was where you would insert the time you wanted to go back to, check the DETERMINATION levels, etc. This was the invention that they had been working so hard on. The one that required a human soul. A time machine.

The part that Gaster was working on was a panel next to the hatch, and beneath the control panel.

Sans nodded and reached in to the red tool box, pulling out a screwdriver of the correct size and giving it to his father. Gaster took it, muttering a thanks before he continued to work on the machine, working without another word.

"Hey Doctor!" Alphys called, a lab aide next to her, both appearing from behind the time machine. "We've completed our check. All the gears and wires are in the right place. It seems like it's ready for action!"

"Thank you, Alphys," Gaster called back, his eyes glued to the machine. After some more of his tinkering, he got the panel to pop open.

"Ah, yes..." he whispered, staring at three test tubes, which were connected to a maze of metal tubes used for siphoning the contents inside said test tubes. Inside the test tubes was goopy pink-red liquid. Liquid DETERMINATION.

He carefully took hold of the three test tubes, disconnecting them from the metal tubes of the machines. He carefully passed one to Sans, who handled with equal caution. _To think that this tube, filled with DETERMINATION, was once part of Chara,_ Sans thought. He shivered at the thought of them. Chara was slightly older than him when they were still alive. Something about them had always creeped Sans out.

Gaster took the other two out. One was noticeably less full, containing about half the DETERMINATION as the rest.

"Alphys, make sure everything stays stable," Gaster called out. "Sans, come with me to extract the DETERMINATION from Subject 23."

Sans cringed as Gaster went to a table to retrieve the Soul Preservation Unit that held...her. He didn't like how his dad referred to her as Subject 23, like her soul was another scavenged plant or movie or book that also happened to fall in to the Underground from the Surface.

"Um...be there in a second!" Sans responded. He needed a moment to figure things out. His dad simply nodded, going on ahead of him.

He turned to Alphys, who was getting ready to leave. "Hey, uh...Alphys?"

She hummed in acknowledgement, turning to Sans. "Hey Sans! What's up?"

"Um...how do you Al- _feel_ -s about uh, what we're doing?" Sans asked, not sure how else to start. So he resorted to a pun.

"That was awful," Alphys groaned, rolling her eyes. "So uh, what exactly are we doing?"

Sans cleared his throat. "I mean uh, this invention. How we-"

"The invention!? I love it!" Alphys quickly interrupted, excited. "I'm so excited! We're going to make science history!" Alphys calmed down a bit, scratching her head. "Even if we aren't going to remember it, since Gaster is time travelling and all. Heh..."

Sans frowned. "Yeah, but don't you think any of what we're doing is...wrong?" I said hesitantly, wanting her input.

She looked confused, which surprised me. _Has she really put no thought in to it?_ Sans thought. "The whole killing the human thing."

"Hm? What's wrong about it?" she asked, cocking her head. "This is the only way to get out, and we need to get out. Besides, once our plan commences, and we travel to the past, this Subject 23s death won't have happened anyway."

Sans cringed again. He wanted to correct her, say she was more then just Subject 23, that she had a name...but he didn't even know what it was anyway. Before Sans could continue anyway, Alphys interjected. "Besides, Sans, for God's sake, we're TIME TRAVELING!" Alphys proclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "We're going to be a part of one of the biggest scientific findings ever! I bet even the humans haven't built anything like this!"

Alphys continued to gush, so Sans eventually just gave up. Sans realized that Alphys' point of view was entirely scientific, so there was no reasoning with her. It was logical, yeah. But it still felt wrong. "Yeah...you're right. I'll quit _skull_ -king around and go see what my dad wants."

Without another word, Sans trudged after his father.

* * *

Sans watched his dad work, the Soul Preservation Unit now hooked up to a monitor. Gaster's fingers were like lightning on the keyboard, bringing up several different graphs and numbers and analysis' on to the monitor screen. Finally, Gaster enlarged one graph that showed a picture of the soul, along with a color spectrum next to it. Upon seeing the graph, Gaster's mouth formed a taut frown of both fascination and disappointment. He worked the keys a bit more, bringing up another graph of a similar nature. Except this one had a red soul, with a color spectrum that looked completely different. He was comparing the soul of this girl, and of the data they had on Chara's.

Gaster hummed in thought. "Well, isn't this fascinating?" Gaster said aloud. "Just look at how different the two souls are! Whereas Chara had vast amounts of DETERMINATION, along with other traits, such as BRAVERY and CREATIVITY, Subject 23 has a different spectrum of traits altogether."

"Yeah...her soul has large amounts of PATIENCE," Sans interjected.

Gaster hummed, patting his son's head. "Ah, yes. Good job remembering. It had slipped my mind what the name for that trait and color was."

Sans nodded, finally feeling proud of his scientific know-how, as opposed to the guilt he'd been feeling in the past twenty four hours. He remembered that light blue was PATIENCE because he liked the color of it, and he noticed how little of it Chara had.

"She also has a lot of PERSEVERANCE and LOYALTY," Sans also noted, liking the purple and brown that were in a higher quantity.

"Yes. If our tests were correct, PATIENCE also had qualities involving the manipulation of time, similar to DETRRMINATION," Gaster mused. "Unfortunately, we confirmed that it has nothing to do with traversing time. So it's relatively useless, at least for our cause."

Gaster frowned again. "Although this is interesting, Subject 23's lack of DETERMINATION is a bit...displeasing. Chara had so much more, able to give us 50 mL even after their death. From the looks of it, Subject 23 barely has enough to fill the last 10 mL we need. But it should be enough."

Now it was Sans' turn to frown. He didn't want to hear 'Subject 23' again, and he didn't like how he compared her to Chara. "Well, I bet with all that PATIENCE, she would've been able to do some cool stuff too. And I bet that patience would've made her a cool person," Sans said testily.

Gaster rose a brow at Sans' comment. "Well, I suppose? Though I'm not sure if any that is very relevant."

Sans' mouth twitched, as he started feeling angry. "What was her name?"

Gaster shrugged. "I do not know. I dispatched her before any formalities took place."

Sans' heart sank. He couldn't believe his dad...he really was treating her like she wasn't even alive. It was just like when that white puppy had fallen down. As soon as Gaster found it, he simply dubbed it 'Subject 14', and treated it with a cold, scientific, calculated interest. There was no empathy to be found in any of the tests he ran on the dog. It made Sans glad that the puppy had managed to run away from the lab, even though Sans had enjoyed playing with him.

The thought that the girl was killed without even knowing what was happening made Sans' stomach churn. He knew for sure now that what they were doing wasn't completely right.

"Let me see the computer dad."

Gaster may've objected otherwise, but hearing the firmness of his son's voice made him decide against it. He knew Sans knew how to work it, anyway.

Sans moved to it, and started flipping through some graphs. He made it to the one he was looking for; the graph on how the human soul identified themself as.

"Pei..." Sans whispered, reading the crucial info on Pei's identity. "She's a girl-" it was hard for monsters to discern gender amongst humans, since they all looked similar, "-she's nine years old-" Sans shuddered at the thought that she was a year younger than him, "-she's something called Chinese, her favorite food is vegetable soup, her favorite colors are pastel red and light blue, and she's..." Sans' breath caught in his throat. "She's been waiting for help for three weeks. She's been waiting..."

There was a brief pause before Gaster cleared his throat. "Yes, well. I suppose this information was...interesting. Now come on, Sans. We have work to do."

Gaster moved to the Soul Preservation Unit, popping the hatch open. He than grabbed a syringe that was also on the desk. Without any remorse, he stabbed the soul with it. Goopy liquid, in a plethora of color, shot up the syringe. It made Sans cringe, watching the soul become fainter.

"Sans. Get me the DETERMINATION filter."

Sans hesitated, before going to another desk to retrieve the device. It looked like a metal salad bowl, with a metal strainer on covering bowl. Almost like the kind of strainer you'd use to cook.

Sans handed it to Gaster. Gaster than emptied the contents of the syringe in to the bowl. Most of the liquid fell through the net and in to the bowl; but the pink-red color goop, DETERMINATION, stayed.

This process continued for a while, until finally, there was a small amount of DETERMINATION sitting on the net. Gaster than poured the DETERMINATION in to the remaining test tube.

"Ah," Gaster said, obviously pleased. "Just enough. Alright son, let's get back to the machine."

Sans looked at the soul left in the Unit. Completely faded and shriveled, like it had been submerged under water for years. It was shaking in place. Vibrating, like glass does when a sound is loud enough to break it, until finally...

It cracked. And it shattered in to a million pieces, which faded in the air.

Sans looked away, tears building in his eyes.

"D-Dad...?" Sans called desperately, his voice cracking. Gaster turned, and his mouth finally faded from that scientist's smile, and in to a frown taut with sympathy.

"Oh, son...what is wrong?" he asked, carefully placing the test tube on the desk. He approached Sans, enclosing him in a hug. He stooped down a bit to do it, as Sans stood at his stomach's level.

"Dad...what we're doing is the only way, right?" Sans sniffled, the tears stopping as soon as they came. Being in his dad's embrace really did help. Reminded him that his dad was still his dad.

Gaster paused out of confusion. "But of course. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because...we didn't even know who she was. She could've been the coolest girl out there, and we wouldn't have known...she didn't do anything wrong! So...is it really okay to just kill her?"

Gaster sighed, rubbing Sans' head. "Humans have sealed us down here for generations, after killing so many of us. This is almost merciful. Do you recall how King Asgore had come up with the plan himself to achieve seven human souls originally? This is the most peaceful solution. Besides, you know that once I travel to the past, Pei will be reborn."

Sans nodded against his dad's robe, remembering that gruesome plan. If his dad hadn't proposed to Asgore the possibility of time travel, Asgore would've actually gone through with his plan of killing seven humans to break the barrier. At least this way, Pei's death would be rewritten. If Asgore's plan had come to fruition, Pei would've died anyway, and there'd be no reviving her.

"Right..." Sans whispered. "Besides, once you go back, Pei will come back to life. Right?"

Gaster chuckled. "Yes, though that will be a long way off from when I will be going back to. Remember, I'm going to time travel back to before the war even began, so that I may warn the monsters before hand. It will be many years before Pei was born."

Sans nodded. _Pei is patient...she could wait that long, right?_ Sans thought.

"...I'm going to miss you dad," Sans admitted, hugging his dad closer, more tears beginning to spill.

Gaster chuckled, though it was a sad one. "You won't even know I was gone. But I'll miss you...I'll find your mother again, and we'll fall in love again..." Sans heard the smile and crack in his voice. "I've missed her...so much. Maybe this time...I can save her..." Sans frowned, knowing his mom had died during childbirth.

Gaster could feel his son's guilt. "Don't feel guilty. She loved you very much, and would have you again...even if it meant her dying again. But she won't die again. I'll keep her alive. We'll have you...oh, you'll love each other. She always had the best sense of humor. It's where you get it from...although you actually have none, since your puns are terrible." Gaster chuckled. "Who knows...maybe we'll have another child."

Sans smiled at that thought, and at the slight jest. He'd always wanted a little brother.

They hugged for a while longer before seperating. "Are you feeling better?" Gaster asked.

"Yeah dad," Sans answered, wiping his eyes. "Thanks...sorry I was being such a bonehead.""

Gaster rolled his eyes, which made Sans giggle. "If you can make puns, you're fine. Now, let's go finish the invention, and inform Asgore of our victory."

Sans smiled as he followed his dad. He still didn't feel good about taking part in this...but he knew it was the only way. He knew that it would be okay.

* * *

They ran more tests on the machine, just to ensure that it worked.

"Alright," Gaster said, punching in the last few buttons. "Once more, here is the plan for this test run. According to Chara, they time travelled by exiting the timeline, traveling through an empty space called the Void, and reentering the timeline at their desired point. Exiting the time line and traveling through the alluring gravity of the Void is only possible through using DETERMINATION. Once again, according to Chara, as they are our only testimony to time travel, once they arrived at their desired point and destination in the timeline, they would replace the Chara that existed at that point. Chara has no explanation for why this last part occurs. Most likely the universe's way of avoiding a time paradox." Gaster paused to gesture to the machine. "Using this machine, we can do the same. This machine, which contains built in DETERMINATION, will be able to transport anything inside it outside the timeline, and through the Void, without harm coming to either the machine, or whatever is inside. That is, as long as there is enough DETERMINATION for the trip. But the machine will tell us whether we have enough or not. And according to it's calculations, we do. So, for this test, we shall use this machine to send itself, along with an apple inside of it, out of the timeline, so it can survive the Void, and reenter at our desired time and destination, replacing whatever version of the machine and apple exist at the point that it reenters."

Sans and Alphys nodded, managing to catch all that, whereas the other lab aides were still slightly winded from the explanation. They weren't in the lab for nothing. Despite their age, they both held promise to be royal scientists.

"Alright," Gaster spoke, walking towards the machine's hatch with the apple in hand.

He opened the MLP hatch, and placed an apple on a seat inside it. The inside of the machine was relatively bare; it was small and contained, with only a single seat, and a single red button reading ABORT on the steel wall next to the seat.

Gaster closed the hatch, and went to the two kids and the lab aides.

"Alright, the MLP is set. Now, I will need you all to send the apple to the past yourselves. In the actual project, I will be inside the MLP. Meaning you all will have to put in the commands to send me back yourselves. We should begin that practice now."

Everyone nodded, and began punching in numbers on the machine. After several alterations, the apple was set to be sent back exactly five minutes later. According to the machine, which was programmed to calculate DETERMINATION perfectly, after much trial and error, the trip would require exactly 5 mL, out of the 60 mL that they had. They nodded, Alphys did the honors of pressing the button that would send the apple back to the past. They watched the machine glow, praying to god it would-

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Once more, here is the plan. According to Chara-"

Gaster's monologue was interrupted by the MLP randomly flashing in a blinding light. When the light subsided, the MLP was simply sitting there.

Everyone stared at the MLP, completely flabbergasted. "What...just..." a lab aide started.

Another pitched in. "Did we just...?"

Gaster's widened with hope, as he turned to the apple once on his desk. It was no longer there. It was like it had never existed. He turned to the machine next. He could tell it had moved slightly, and there were some new marks on it. Like it was a different time machine. Meaning the test was a success, and the machine and apple had been sent back to the past, replacing the present time's version's of the machine and apple. He couldn't contain himself.

"Eureka!" Gaster yelled happily, scooping up the two kids in to his arms in a hug. "It worked!"

* * *

A lot of important monsters congregated in the lab on that day. Once Gaster informed Asgore that his invention worked, Asgore rushed to the lab. He wanted the mission to commence immediately. He even wanted to go back in time himself, but Gaster insisted that he be the one to go back. He was the inventor, after all. Sans ran in to the room, a little late. He had to run back home because he'd forgotten something important that he needed to give his dad before he left.

"Alright everybody!" Asgore yelled, speaking to all the monsters in the lab. "This is it! Today, we right what has been wronged! Today, we make a scientific breakthrough! Today, we escape our isolation from the Surface! Today, we will be victorious!"

He allowed the group to cheer before continuing. "Our brilliant royal scientist, Dr. W. D. Gaster, along with his assistants, has built what was thought to be impossible. A time machine!"

There were a few gasps and a few cheers. For some of them, this might've been their first time they'd heard about the invention. News didn't travel too fast in the Underground.

The crowd went wild, hollering and applauding. Asgore waited again before clearing his throat, gesturing to Gaster. "Well, now that that's out of the way. Dr. Gaster, if you will kindly explain the plan."

"My pleasure," Gaster answered.

Gaster stepped up in front of the crowd, ready to give his speech. However, he instantly froze and began to shake slightly, his rattling bones audible to the lab aides behind him. One could tell he wasn't good with people.

But with a reassuring smile and a quick squeeze of the hand from his son, Gaster took a breath and relaxed.

"Um...hello, everybody!" Gaster started. "So...let me explain my plan. This machine, the Monster Liberation Project, as Asgore said, is capable of time travel."

There was slight murmuring. Gaster quickly rose his hands. "No, truly, it is capable of it! Asgore has seen it himself!" Asgore gave a nod of approval. "Now then; I will travel back to the past in this machine. Back before the war. That way, I can warn us monsters before the war can even begin!"

There was a chorus of gasps. It was understandable; the idea was crazy, even for Sans.

"I know this plan is outlandish," Asgore assured, addressing the audience's fears. "But I've seen the machine work. We've already sent objects, even people, in to the past in multiple tests. This plan will work! It's the most peaceful solution, and I have full faith in Dr. Gaster's invention. As should we all! He's proven time and time again his technological prowess."

Murmurs of agreement chorused through the audience. It was true; they all had been affected for the better by Gaster's inventions.

A young monster fish girl began to clap, screaming and hollering as loud as she could. Soon, everyone followed suit, until everyone was hollering for the scientist. Gaster beamed under the approval, even blushing gray, glad his insane plan had the approval of his fellow monsters.

"Thank you all!" Gaster called happily. He turned to Asgore. "So...shall I begin?"

Asgore nodded. Gaster smiled, the preparations complete. He turned to his audience, his awkward tendencies still showing a bit.

"Well..." Gaster started, not sure what to say. "Goodbye, I suppose! I'll miss you all! Though I'll see you all soon!"

He turned to Asgore and smiled. "And I'll be seeing you soon, Fluffybuns."

Asgore blushed a bit before placing his large paw on Gaster's shoulder. "You too, old friend. Good luck."

Gaster nodded before turning to Sans and Alphys.

"Goodbye, little scientist," Gaster said to Alphys endearingly. "I look forward to teaching you everything I know all over again."

Alphys' ecstatic grin dimmed only the tinniest bit. "That's right! You better not forget everything you taught me! How else am I going to surpass you and become the royal scientist myself?"

Gaster chuckled, rubbing her head. "I promise I won't forget."

He turned to Sans, and Sans could actually see a tear welling in his eye. "I'll miss you so much, son."

"I'll miss you too, dad," Sans said, his own voice cracking. "Are you sure you don't want me to come...?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't think a war zone will be a good place for you."

Sans paused before reaching in to his coat's pockets. He pulled out two objects. A photo that Sans, Gaster, Alphys, and all the lab aides had taken together after starting the MLP; and a green oval badge that read 'Gaster's Lab Committee' that Gaster had made for Sans and Alphys as Christmas presents. Sans loved them both, holding them very deeply. "Dad...I want you to have these. So you won't forget us..."

Gaster's mouth opened, more tears swelling. "Son...I can't take this, I-"

"Dad, what am I going to do with this?" Sans asked exasperatedly, considering he was about to stop existing.

Gaster blinked, realizing the statement. He rubbed the back of his skull abashedly, before enclosing Sans' hands in his own, taking the mementos. "Thank you son...I could never forget you."

Sans smiled at that, a tear shedding. He hugged his dad, who hugged back. Gaster hummed comfortingly. "Don't worry. You will exist again. I will find your mother again, and we will have you all over again. And this time, you'll get to meet her. That, I promise you."

Sans nodded, hugging his dad close. "Promise you won't forget me."

"I promise."

The two hugged for a long time, his father clearly not wanting to let go. It would be so many years before he would see him again.

But Gaster finally broke the hug, his face plastered with ironic determination.

"Be back soon, son," he said, before finally making his way to the pod.

He popped the hatch open, and gave the crowd one last wave, all of them waving back, before climbing in and shutting it. The last time the world would remember Dr. W. D. Gaster.

Sans gave his dad one more sad smile before joining Alphys at the control panel to help send his father off.

Sans and Alphys smiled to each other before they promptly began to fiddle with the control panel. They punched in the year Gaster was to travel to, and they double checked that they had the correct amount of DETERMINATION. As was calculated through various tests, they had a few more mLs than what was predicted to be necessary, just to be safe. The trip required 53, and they had 60. Finally, with the press of the final button, the machine began to glow, indicating that it was beginning its travel.

Sans allowed himself to smile briefly at the thought of his new life on the Surface. He'd heard a lot about the fresh snow, the glistening sun, the crystal water...it sounded nice. He thought about meeting his mother. It'd be nice to have another comedian in the family. And maybe he'd have a brother too. Sans knew he'd be the coolest older brother. And maybe...if he could find her. Maybe he and Pei could be friends...

But that wouldn't happen. The smile was wiped from his face. He heard a harsh beeping from the machine that filled everyone's ears. The MLP wasn't supposed to do that normally.

"What the..." Sans trailed off once he turned to see Alphys' face. It was an expression he'd never seen on her before. Shock. Uncertainty. "Alphys? What's happening?"

Alphys suddenly began to violently shake. "N-no...no wait. Th-that's not right...th-that doesn't follow the...c-calculations."

Sans' brow ridges rose. "What!?"

He quickly shoved her aside, checking the control panel. Everyone else watched the children with controls with awe, still thinking this was normal.

Sans' face paled once he checked the DETERMINATION levels. The levels were displayed as a fraction, with the numerator being the amount of DETERMINATION in mL the machine needed for the trip, and the denominator being the amount had. After several months of tests and calculations done by the scientists, it was determined that the trip would require 53 mL, meaning the fraction had been 53/60. But that suddenly changed. The machine's DETERMINATION levels, now that it was actually running, read 100/60. They were short 40 mL. And if they were short, but still went through with it...they only had theories as to what would happen. None of them were good.

Sans began to rapidly put in the commands to shut it down. But the machine still continued to glow. He did it again and again, but nothing happened.

"WHAT!?" Sans screamed, now desperate. "Why!? Why won't it WORK!?"

The crowd began to shuffle, not sure what to do. Sans, for the first time, wished that their was somebody else in the Underground that could understand what was happening, so he wouldn't feel so alone in this. It wouldn't be the last time.

"Th-the abort button!" Alphys stuttered, which was another first. "G-Gaster needs to press the abort b-button!"

Sans' eyes shot to the pod. He knew Gaster probably couldn't tell what was happening. He'd have to get in the pod himself.

He didn't have long before the machine worked, and Gaster was sent to the past. Or wherever he would be sent with the amount of DETERMINATION they had.

"DAD!" Sans screamed, running to the pod.

The run was short. Sans could vaguely hear Alphys cry that it was too dangerous. He could vaguely hear other calls. He even felt a hand try to stop him, but he swatted it away with his magic. He was always a prodigy with it.

He made it to the pod, becoming more and more desperate as the sounds and glow of the machine got louder and brighter. Sans' head was buzzing with desperate thoughts. _Please don't go, don't disappear, oh no please no._ Sans heaved the hatch open, too young to be strong enough to lift it all the way, and too panicked to think of using blue magic to open it. He accidentally tumbled in to the machine, the door shutting behind him.

"S-Sans...?" Gaster said in confusion, looking at the child in his lap. "S-Sans! What are you doing in here!? Get out immediately! I told you, you can't come with me!"

"ABORT!" Sans screamed, trying to find the button.

"What!?"

"We don't have enough DETERMINATION! Dad, where's the button!? We need to abort!"

Gaster's eyes widened as he quickly turned to his right. He found the button, and moved to press it. Sans saw his dad's hand move toward it, about to stop the trip. But before he could do it, Sans suddenly passed out.

* * *

 **Leave a review if you like/don't like it or are confused. Again, sorry! Look forward to the next chapter, where the mystery ends. Byee**


End file.
